1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recorded information reproducing apparatus for reproducing information data from a recording medium having the information data recorded thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a DVD (digital video disc) has been attracting more attention as a recording medium for providing high density recording of information data such as digital audio data, digital video data, computer data and so on.
Information data is recorded in accordance with 8/16 modulation encoding on the DVD instead of EFM encoding as is the case of CD. However, the 8/16 modulation encoding suppresses low frequency components in accordance with the order of code sequence based on the probability, rather than suppressing low frequency components for each word as does the EFM encoding, so that a large amount of low frequency components may possibly remain in reproduced information.
Further, since information data is recorded at a higher density on a DVD than on a CD, the DVD is more susceptible to fluctuations in characteristics of the disc itself, and errors in a variety of servo mechanisms in a reproducing apparatus, when the information data is read, thereby increasing the error ratio of reproduced data.